


Bowl World

by bazer63



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian, Surreal, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: A trip to between the worlds





	Bowl World

When one falls between the ribbons that make up spacetime, you fall into the bowl world. There live creatures that have fallen there. Just like you. Some you recognise, some come from lands far away from anywhere you have ever been. Some of these creatures have partially melted into a slime-like substance. It is theorised that this is part of the process to make your physical structure compatible with the bowl worlds physical laws. Indeed some creatures there seem to defy Euclidean geometry itself. These creatures are the happiest.

When you reach the bowl world, everything around you looks in some way wrong. Like they’ve broken some deep truth of the universe. Like dry water or a fish’s breath. However, by the time you see another person fall into this world, they’re the one that seems to defy nature’s laws.


End file.
